User talk:Mrmichaelt
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Extreme Ghostbusters Website Back when XGB was airing, they had an official website and I spent a long time finding any info on it. I managed to find the archived website with most stuff intact including journals from Spengler's Spirit Guide and blurbs on entities from the show. I was wondering if this site's info was ever used for the wiki. http://web.archive.org/web/20000226023247/www.spe.sony.com/tv/kids/xgb/ghosts/home.htm For one, they even gave an official name/acronym for the Bermuda Triangle ghost. Anyway, thought I'd share it since it seems like some of the stuff can be useful for the wiki. Mrmichaelt 08:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I thought those pages didn't get archived. Yes they are canon, and should be mined for info on the wiki. Specially the names of the ghosts/paranormal. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh, read about the "FIRE DEMON". I guess they are either refering to Surt or Fenris? Either way, its a bad name by all accounts, and the episode used these names. What do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think 'awkward' data like that should be relegated to Trivia or something like "On the official website and episode, Fenris is referred to as the Fire Demon" Mrmichaelt 01:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Articles that need Images Question I couldn't find the answer to this in the community page, but after I add images to a page with the category Article that Needs Images, do I then delete the Category and go to the Page that lists all the Articles and delete the page name. For instance, today I added image(s) for Yuck , Smelly Grungy , Giant Mass Ghost , Train Station Haunter , and Walter Peck Animated . Would I go to the Articles that need Images page and delete this entries from the list or is that you do as an Admin? Mrmichaelt 08:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :That is this tag . It is often put at the top of the page. Usually above the infobox. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed you were changing the gallery thumbnails from 200 to 125. Is it now '125'? I was just going by the instructions on the Community page on 'How to Add Images.' Sorry for the hassle, I can go back and edit the pages I added galleries to if it's '125' now. Mrmichaelt 01:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the catch. Yeah a month ago Wikia (host of this wiki) decided to change the format of the articles on me, and in so many words images had to be sized down to reflect it. I had addressed in in the news section on the front page a month ago, but forgot to add that to the community page. All fixed now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I am suggesting you apply to become a admin While it is very true that you haven't been here as long as others, it is however true you have big ideas for fixing up categories and in some regards the Paranormal Database. I have overseen your edits the last month, and I feel you can with a bit of help, use a basic Administrator "Sysop" for your needs well, and respect others and edits while doing so. So please read Mod Startup Kit and if you like the position, then apply here under "Nominations". Note, the main reason for this setting in your regard, is to delete articles after they are "moved". While the Mod Startup kit talks basically about dealing with other users, you may elect to not use that part of your powers if you don't want to. But I do want to ensure fellow editors that they edits will always be treated with respect. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Issues I am really having issues loading anything to do with wikia in Firefox. I however got Google Chrome to work, tho I really dislike google chrome. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Now, on Chrome, images won't load or on entries with multiple ones, some or none load. On Firefox, there is no image loading problem for me.Mrmichaelt 04:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Go here, I don't have answers either, nor do the other wiki editors. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dealing with the The tag will now only be on the front page. Wikia staff don't think having the tag on all the pages does the wiki any favors. So I last night started the long process of removing it from pages. So don't add it for now on. Also if you see it on a article your editing, remove it. This isn't fun. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering what you were up to near midnight. Uhhh....10-4. I'll keep a note on both terms. Mrmichaelt 23:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Protect/Lock pages I'm starting to get somewhat annoyed with the constant moving of the Sloars page to Slors, changing of spelling throughout the article and disregard of. Is there any chance we can Protect/Lock the article? Mrmichaelt 22:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and protected the Sloars (Type of Creatures) article for a month. The spelling of sloar I guess is a hot issue once more. They need to address these matters on the talk page instead of moving the article. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the assist. I have to go and re-read the GB Wiki's policy with locking pages. Yeah, I left a note on the member's talk page about referring to Talk Pages, first. Depending on what happens in the future, the Paranormal Database may be another candidate when it is finished completely. Mrmichaelt 23:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Happy New Year! Thriller 20:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Minor Issue In Grease and Killjoys you noted a interview. I found the site with the interview was gone, but GBFans noted it, so I threw up a reference to GBFans respective pages on the episodes. I didn't talk about using references but please look at Grease and how to do it. I really need to add this to the Community Portal. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :My apologies for that. I knew I shouldn't have updated that late since I forgot to add the link. So references are exclusively for external links, I take it. Thanks for the fyi. Mrmichaelt 00:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Question about Noname tag I just set up a page that required the Noname tag and I noticed the ribbon is black, thus covering up the text explaining what the tag is in the first place. Know why this happened? Mrmichaelt 02:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :What articles show this as a problem? Because I can't reproduce the issue. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Very strange. I only have this problem when I'm using Google Chrome. It's fine when I look at the pages on Mozilla Firefox. Mrmichaelt 02:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed it. The same issue happened to the other Templates last month. the bgcolor was set for black. Oddly it was not showing up on Firefox tho. Strange. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. But yeah, really weird. Do you think it some edit across all of Wikia that messed up the setting? Mrmichaelt 02:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well usually Firefox and Google Chrome work pretty much the same. Now if you use IE....Your own your own then. Infact my laptop was attacked via IE, and I now can't use the browser, which is fine with me, as they are outdated and half of the flash stuff wont work right with IE. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ISBN's Comic Book template now has a ISBN field. Take a look at IDW Publishing Comics- Haunted Holidays TPB at the bottom of the infobox. Anyways I hope the new feature will help the print items. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Cool! Mrmichaelt 02:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Some Interesting addons/changes I am seeing into updating the whole "canon" thing. I have began moving and adding new pages for this section. I am looking towards wikis based on transformers and star wars for this new direction. The underbelly of Ghostbusters Wiki was never focused on during my time here, so now that I'm thinking about it, I'll get it looking more developed to fit with content here. One new page to look at... Ghostbusters Wiki:Canon Family Tree. It is only started, and it is sort of my pet project as of late. I plan on including comics/novels/and toys. What do you think so far, and suggestions? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. Looks like a great start. The only thing that screams at me is Slimer!. The only reason is right now, I've begun working on another side project since I've 'finished' my Tobin excel file for now, a Timeline excel. So right now, I toward the end of RGB and looking at Slimer!, I thought about it; its place in the timeline and is it all canon (like most fans have). I figured most of the Slimer! episodes, if canon, would take place between the last RGB episode (before the post GBII era) and Ghoststers II. Like it sort of entails, what is Slimer up to while the Ghostbusters are out of business and Slimer! shows this, from his POV, hence more 'Looney Tunes-ish.' And one of the neat things is, "Cash or Slime" establishes not only Chilly Cooper's birthday but states the year as 1988. Plus, the show established Sleaze and Dweeb. So on the family tree, I'd put Slimer! on the solid line between RGB and EGB, in my opinion. Mrmichaelt 07:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no plan yet, but I would like to do a better job stateing at what degree a media item is and isn't canon in respect to other items. Real Ghostbusters does try to tie itself to Ghostbusters II which gives it a semi-canon connection. Slimer cartoon is in a similar boat on this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Idea, the color tone of lighter to dark, which suggests importance. Maybe it would work. Second idea is to make the lines different colors to show degree. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I like the second idea more i.e. Slimer! only had ties to RGB so it'd be its own unique color. But, I have to go check out Transformers wikia to see an example. Mrmichaelt 08:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, so this is sorta the endgoal for you: Transformers Continuities Mrmichaelt 08:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually no wiki did this Family Tree thing (well online type anyways). But I see them in books and things when explaining canon stuff, so I grabbed a normal wiki script on wikipedia for family trees, and am building it myself. I meant earlyer, that other pages will be grouped together and I am planning on redueing the Ghostbusters Wiki:Community Portal. For a example of that.... look at these two wikis: Bleach wiki Community Portal, Transformers Wiki Community Portal (not the Wikia one). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::BTW, I didn't know Transformers Wiki(a) had one up sort of. I'll be looking at that as reference for sure! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Franchise Wiki This is still in the development phase, but check out the new wiki I'm working on, on the side. Franchise Wiki is a wiki talking about canon and developing and understanding universes and such things. I'm sort of looking for help from users that have worked with such issues before. Seeing as your background is about DC universe type issues, maybe you'd dig the wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Neat idea. I'm going to be busy the next week or so because All-Star Superman is releasing on DVD/Blu-Ray so I have to do a substantial update to my website. So maybe next month, I can help out. And until then if you want to pick my brain about it here, I'm up to that. But keep in mind, it's the DC animated (multi)universe that I'm primarily versed in. Mrmichaelt 04:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Future Projects Been brainstorming future mini-projects for the near future and wanted to ask you somethings: 1) Because of my ongoing requirement to reload the wiki to get things to load, I can't quite get to the point where I can lock a thread. Could you lock the forum thread I made for the Tom Waltz interview. I sent him the Q's last night but but the love of all things holy, I was unable to get the drop down menu to appear so I could lock the thread. 2A) When we do get the answers back and everything's done and a new article for the interview is made, is it possible to give it some special designation like "Article of the Month"? 2B) Should we create a new Category for this new article, i.e. "Interview"? 3) Are there plans to create new Badges, specifically for Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime? Mrmichaelt 06:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :1. Done. :2. Well the plan was (plans are always subject to debate) to put up a banner on the main page which will have a picture of Tom and a character from the video game with text explaining that we have a interview up. The category for the article I guess can be interviews. Not sure. I didn't categorize the two over at Filmation Ghostbusters. :3. It depends more on the content of the game and how many new ghosts there really are. It is clear that there are a number of people that will be looking at this game with a degree of importance (maybe even as canon or possible canon) so as the date gets closer hopefully more gameplay will be shown online. I feel we should wait til the game is atleast about to be released first. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::1. Thanks! ::2. That works. I only asked because I figured every article should have a category but since I asked about both Sanctum of Slime and Infestation, there would be related categories added to it, too. ::3. Agreed. It's going to be a interesting river to cross when the time comes. Mrmichaelt 07:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I see you edited it. I see you've edited some of my previous work on The Real Ghostbusters episode Knock Knock. Not that I'm complaining but you could have inform your were going to change it. I would have helped you know. But you version is much better. But thank you anyway. :It's no problem at all and thanks. Mrmichaelt 05:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Been taking a vacation and I have another 4 days to go. I have been on here tho, checking edits and such. Anyways, I'll be back in 4. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I hope the vacation's been great so far. We only had one major vandalizing event during your time off. Been making great progress on the timeline project; Movie Canon is done and I'm about 2/3 complete on the Animated Canon one. Mrmichaelt 06:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Tom Waltz Interview I received the interview answers from Tom Waltz. I've got all the formatting ready to post the interview, all I need is your go ahead. I wasn't sure if you wanted to make a banner for it first or not. Let me know, asap. Thanks! Mrmichaelt 02:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead and start it up. I'll have a banner shortly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Interview with Tom Waltz. I also locked the article since it doesn't require edits by regular members. Mrmichaelt 03:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Next issue, banner. I did this so far. Need fix ups suggestions. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looks good to me. Really great work in a short amount of time! Mrmichaelt 04:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Had second thoughts after making and uploading the banner, but I am happy with it also. I went ahead and added it to the interview at the top, and moved your credit to the introduction paragraph. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Also I'm still reading through the interview itself, Not sure yet how I feel about his answers, but its a good read. Good Questions! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:40, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I'm pretty proud of it. Which answers in particular caught your eye? And he's up for doing another round of questions if we still have follow up questions or more questions about the story after we play through the game. Mrmichaelt 09:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I am now not sure what to say to Tom. I know its not his fault for this fallout, he did a great job with the story, as you did with the questions. I would like a second interview with Tom if its not about the game. He has done great work with the comics, and now that this has happened (I'm sure he knew nothing of the reuse of ghost designs or the lack of Online CO-OP), so for his benefit and because he deserves better for what he has done a second interview would be good. But can you ask him for a pic, we want a different one the second time around. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I'll send him an email about prep for second interview and an image. Should get a reply at the start of the week. Mrmichaelt 04:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Agenda Policy (Important Read) Agenda Policy is a very Important Policy that addresses who we as a wiki are, and who we are not. I want all current administrators to read it over, and to sign it. (do this: "*~~~") I am doing this in light of my recent events and to show fellow fans that indeed we are a open and friendly place. It may seem a bit over the top, but I see reasons for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion: Policies on Home Page For all the policy pages (Article Editing, Discussion, Speculation, Agenda), I think we need to give them a column on the home page. Right now, where the "Ghostbusters Wiki Social System" is on the upper right side of the page would be a good place, imo. It'll be the first thing users see, and therefore users won't have any excuse for violating the rules blatantly like they have been doing the past week up to today. When I saw the latest two (the video one you deleted and the Uniform one I deleted, the image of the Containment Unit blowing up in the first movie came to mind. Mrmichaelt 07:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I like the idea to a degree, and yes thats a good place to it. But the Policies themselves still need work. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sanctum of Slime Script! Dude, I feel like I got the last Golden Ticket for Wonka's factory but Mr. Tom Waltz got the go ahead from Atari and I know have a 3rd draft of the Ghostbusters: Sanctum of the Slime script in my possession. What do you think, should I hold onto it until July to post it here or make an exception and post it now? Mrmichaelt 01:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I at this point have no clue. Why did he give it out? There are still legal things I'm sure tied to it, so.... Also how much is different/new in it from what is in the game? I'd almost say, we include it with the second interview. But that is just my first thoughts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I asked him. I figured it was a 50/50 shot. Atari said it was fine to release it so, we're not getting sued or anything asked to take it down. I'm on page 5 of 38 and this draft has some things that were left out in what we see in the game and that clears up some confusion and a couple lingering questions. Mrmichaelt 02:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Now off-hand I'd say if we do have permission, we are given the right to at least post what wasn't covered in the game itself. I'm still however, not sure if posting the whole thing would be ok. If we did, I'd for sure protect it (Hot stuff indeed). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's definitely a tricky subject. I always thought a wiki as a reference for sources not the origin point of them. See I wish we also had the ability to put in spoiler tags like with in forums, too. I mean if anything, it's going to help me with the second interview and adding/editing SOS articles in the future, in the least. Or, alternatively, once checking with Waltz, I could instead hand off the script to a GB website such as Spook Central since Paul already has his collection of scripts from the movies, animated series, and TVG.Mrmichaelt 02:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Maybe Chad at ghostbusters.net would want it. He is planning on relaunching his site in April Link to promo. I have been in talks with Chad, and he has always been a neutral place for all Ghostbusters Fans (unlike other sites) and I'll inform him of this. I didn't know anymore about Paul and his site. Me and him, and pretty much I feel he is nothing more than part of the GBFan thing at this point. But hey its your call. Check this out announced that the comics is going monthly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Paul has been helping me with the list of entities and recommended me to someone that is also trying to obtain the list. Plus, he added a link for the Waltz interview on his SoS page. So I consider him a great person. I'm unaware of the the GBFan thing you're referencing, though. But, I'll email Waltz and ask him if its kosher if I can give the script to Chad and Paul. ::::::Yeah, it's freakin' awesome! I'm glad they went with Dapper Dan. The only other person I'd want for an ongoing would be Tristan Jones. It is a good day. Mrmichaelt 03:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC)